Cult (Reprised) (Chapters from original will be added)
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: My story cult started over again. original chapters will be added, I assure you. Decided to go about it differently. Slytherins live in a cult-world. All they do is controlled. Finally some of their secrets are coming to light, despite fear keeping it's members quiet. Will Severus finally leave the cult- like Sirius did all those years ago? Or is he too far gone. DARK!
1. Chapter 1

Molly moved around carefully, adding last-minute touches to her house before the Order arrived for dinner and a meeting. While the home was already clean, Albus had sent word that a few rich Slytherin's were coming. She knew that her home was fantastic, but she couldn't help but tidy. She tried to tell herself she didn't care about what they thought, and she really didn't, but she did not want to give them any ammunition.

"If they're anything like their son, we're in for a miserable time." Ron sighed, earning amused chuckles in the living room.

"What do you think would happen if I asked his parents why they never bothered to teach him to wash his hair?" Ginny asked, making Sirius double-over in a laughing fit. She was going to scold them, but just then Albus arrived. Smiling the older man seated himself at the table, dragging a rather reluctant-looking Severus behind him. Severus almost looked ready to bolt, which was alarming to Molly but she let it be. She settled for giving Severus a warm smile, for once she didn't a scowl in return. The young man seemed focused entirely on a small divot at her large table.

"Supper won't be ready for awhile." She said kindly, moving to stir a pot at her stove.

"I'm well aware Molly," Albus smiled softly, "But I thought I'd come early and spend more time with your family as I've grown quite fond of them all."

"Then why is Snape here?" Black demanded from his perch in the living room.

"I couldn't be certain that he'd come lest I forcefully made him, unfortunately." Albus answered, giving a concerned look at Severus who hadn't even made a move to defend himself. "He seems to be having a bit of a bad day." Albus said softly, enabling only Molly to hear.

"Don't you get along with your parents?" Molly asked gently, placing a cup of coffee in front of Severus.

"My parents are good parents." He answered, sounding miserable and still staring down at the table.

That hadn't been what she asked but she nodded nonetheless, gesturing to let Albus know he could head to the living room and that she could handle Severus. Dumbledore gave a grateful nod before leaving.

Noticing that Severus had yet to drink his coffee, Molly smiled down at him. "I thought you must take your coffee black, but clearly you must take it with sugar?" She pushed the sugar jar at him, frowning slightly when he made no move to make use of it. "Milk?" She asked, only to have Severus shake his head and look hopefully toward the door as if he had figured out that he could easily slip away with Albus gone. "Even if you did leave, Albus would find you and bring you right back." She scolded lightly, turning back to her stove.

"I don't want to be here." He grumbled, for once he didn't look angry only...nervous?

"No one wants you here, either..." Sirius muttered, making sure he was loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Albus scolded, making Molly glad she did not have too. She grew weary of always being the naggy one.

"Let him go if he doesn't want to be here." Sirius argued, disdain in his voice. "His parents can't be much more pleasant...and I don't think we need three of them here. Not too mention Elrod."

"Enough!" Molly yelled, silencing him in a motherly way that Albus could not. "Severus...are you quite alright?" She needled, concerned with the way he was behaving. He was not even returning the jabs, he was simply silent. "Would you like to lie down for an hour?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus could feel his own face turn all the more white as Albus announced his parents and Elrod would be there shortly. Everyone else had been seated at the table (the dining room enlarged by Albus) but he quickly stood up, placing himself against a wall.

"What on earth are you doing?" Remus asked, as perplexed by the behavior as anyone who had not grown up Slytherin.

"He can't sit before Elrod does." Sirius clarified, smugness in his voice. It was clear he genuinely enjoyed his discomfort but Severus didn't say anything. He was steadying himself for their arrival. He had time for one quick breath before they walked in.

Elrod walked in first, his ancient face already looking annoyed which did not bode well for Severus. His father (Step-father but he dared not even specify) and mother came next hand-in-hand. They looked the same always- his mother thin and beautiful, his father equally as so. Both wore expressions of annoyance as they walked in, taking seats next to Elrod at the table.

"There was no house-elf to take our cloaks." His mother drawled, her tone beguilingly clam. "I had to have the bushy-haired girl take them." She gave a dismissive gesture toward Hermione who foolishly gave a small smile.

"My name is Hermione."

"So it is." His father muttered, his voice full of derision and boredom. "You're that mudblood...I wonder who you sold your soul to in order to gain such knowledge."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice was kind, as Dumbledore had warned them all too be respectful and mostly passive.

"A mudblood can't possibly have been born with such gifts." His Mother sneered. "It's hard enough to get the boy to obey with his half-dirty blood."

"Wha-what?" Hermione asked. "I've not sold my soul!" She said, a fierce look in her eyes Severus had not thought her capable of.

"You sound as stupid as him." Elrod said dismissively. "Clearly you're as deaf as the boy as well."

"Speaking of your boy, Salazar, he's standing nearby." Albus smiled, gesturing to where he still stood unmoving. "Perhaps you hadn't noticed."

"How could one not notice such an eyesore?" Elrod snapped, glaring at the elder man. "You may senile, but my mind is very much intact. Thank you very much."

Albus did not lose his smile. "It was not intention to give you the impression I was not in my full faculties, forgive me. Nor did I mean to insinuate that you were not either."

"Enough of such pleasantries." Elrod snapped, lying his cane on the table beside him. "I did come here because I fancied your company."

"Pleasantries?" Black scoffed, daring to be so bold as to speak to Elrod so rudely and without having been spoken to himself.

"I still see you have quite the mouth. But it's fitting a heretic would." Elrod sneered, turning his nose to the air. "You've just bought the boy another ten minute review session with me. I mustn't allow him to follow in your path."

"Why not an hour, Elrod?"

Severus's eyes widened as Black dared to call Elrod by his first name, where had he found such gall?

"So it shall be, two hours." Elrod doubled the time, then looked to Dumbledore. "I thought you'd keep your Order under control...perhaps if you'd exercise your authority with a firm hand more often, you'd not have such problems." Elrod glared into Albus's eyes, and Severus was nervous that Albus would perhaps say something that would get him a long 'session time.' "As it is the heretic Black has bought the boy two hours...If you want the boy intact in time for your next gathering, I suggest you quiet him."

"Sirius will behave." Albus assured, giving the anamagi a sharp look.

"Of what?" Potter asked, despite the fact that Severus had glared at him to stop as soon as he had opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't expect a lion to be knowledgeable of discipline. That would be foolish." Elrod nodded, seemingly to himself. "Session time allows me to correct behavior."

"...H-..How?" Arthur asked, a look of horror starting to show on his face.

"With whatever means are necessary." Elrod stated, tracing his fingers along his cane. "Magical or mundane."

"Two hours...seems like a bit much to correct behavior." Molly said sheepishly. "But I trust you must know what you're doing." She added quickly, seeing Elrod's eyes flare up.

"The harder a followers heart...the harder they must be corrected." Elrod assured, now twiddling his wand in his hand.

"And how hard the boy is." His mother, Eileen sighed, sipping at her tea. "You'd almost think he was helplessly retarded."

"And his blood is only partly at fault..." Salazar, his father, nodded, agreeing with his wife. "The rest of it all falls on his inherent character defects."

"Why I was cursed to bear such an awful child. He came out of the womb filled with badness." His father finished, giving a dramatic sigh.

"Why he finds it so hard to apply correction..." Elrod agreed. "Even a house-elf learns the first time you strike it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Molly's mouth dropped open. "You must be joking." She insisted, looking over to where Severus was still in the exact same position, a blank expression on his face. "And it's a tasteful joke at that! Now call him to the table." She demanded, in a voice that even Albus obeyed occasionally.

"I will call the boy to the table when I am good and ready, woman!" Salazar spat at her, anger in his dark eyes.

"Molly." Albus's voice had a hint of sadness, but it was still firm enough for her to remember that she had promised to bite her tongue.

"What have you called us here for, old man?" Eileen demanded, glaring at Albus. "To be yelled at by our lessers?!"

"We meant no disrespect." Albus was quick to pacify. "I've called this meeting so that we might discuss how to better your...for lack of a better word...regime?"

"Better? Regime!?" Elrod hissed. "This is a church! And it is at perfection! How DARE you! A lion at that! Coming to tell me he can train a person better than I can? The gall!"

Molly watched in shock at the old man jumped up with surprising vitality and pointed his cane to where Severus stood. "At my feet boy! Now!"

Severus didn't even give a second of hesitation before falling to his knees at Elrod's side.

"Is this a regime, boy?" Elrod drilled, digging the can into back of his neck.

"No." Severus insisted, eyes forward staring at a wall and never wavering.

"What is it?" Elrod persisted.

"A church."

"Albus Dumbledore seems to think differently." Elrod purred, jabbing the cane beneath Severus's unflinching neck. "Perhaps you've been speaking foolishly again. Did we not have such a lesson not too long back? What lies have you been telling, boy?" Elrod muttered something, effectively turning his cane into a lie detector.

"I've not been telling lies." Severus whispered, his voice small. But the end of Elrod's cane turned red, calling Severus out.

"You're just full of the lies I see...we'll have to deal with that." Elrod snarled. "And what's this...? A cup of coffee, seated at the only empty spot at the table. Your spot." Elrod looked down at Severus as one would look upon a monster, and Molly struggled to keep silent. "You've been put on restriction...no food and nothing but hot water...why is there a cup of coffee?!"

"I've had none of it." Severus insisted, not moving at all. The can turned green but Elrod ignored it.

"Why should I trust you. It's very clear you're a liar." He narrowed his eyes. "You aren't to enjoy the scent of either food or beverage, you know how restriction works. You've been on it how many times! You hopeless case! Why do I bother with you!?"

"I'm sorry." The cane turned greed. "I'll try and do better." Severus insisted.

"Hands up." Elrod ordered. Immediately Severus held his arms out in front of him, not moving them an inch, even when Elrod violently brought the cane down upon them. "You WILL. You WILL do better." Elrod smacked three more times, but Severus's eyes and hands were unwavering.

"Enough!" Albus yelled.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry watched in shock as Snape, the most feared man at Hogwarts, willingly allowed himself to be verbally abused and physically without saying a word. What was going on? Why was Snape taking such abuse when he could easily hex not only that old man but his parents as well?

"Enough!" Albus yelled, making all in the room jump save the Slytherin's. Snape still stayed in place as Elrod brought the cane down, ignoring Albus.

"I'll teach you yet!" The old man yelled, grabbing Snape's hand and forcefully placing it on the still-steaming teapot. "Keep it there." Snape nodded, holding his hand there even after Elrod had released him. What the hell was going on? Harry not only wondered how Snape could keep his hand there, but why? Why had he turned too a passive sheep all of a sudden.

"Dumbledore seems to think you've had enough, boy. What do you say?" Elrod drilled.

"You know what is good." Snape replied, still showing no signs of pain as he touched the scalding pot.

"Indeed I do. I'll teach you yet." Harry watched in horror as the old man lifted the tea pot by the non-hot handle and held it above Snape's hand. "You want the comforts of warm beverages so badly, do you?" As he spoke he poured the liquid, looking smug as Snape's hand turned dark red.

"Severus! This is ridiculous! Move your hand!" Molly gasped, but the time she had finished the deed was done.

"Severus, get up!" Dumbledore ordered, his rarely-seen anger showing. "I won't allow this barbarity."

"Barbarity?" Elrod laughed, smug as Snape had not moved an inch. Even with Molly and Arthur attempting to move him he refused, it was as if he were a statue. "It's simply training. You might try it sometime and see that it is good." Elrod snapped loudly. "Up."

Harry was not the only one surprised when Snape all but jumped up, hands still held out.

"Down." Snape sat, arms still out. "Up." Up Snape went. "Down." Snape obeyed like a well-trained dog, fearful of a kick from his master. Eventually all Elrod had to do was snap, and Severus would move to the next command, voiceless and passive.

"Severus Tobias! Stop this foolishness!" Albus ordered, but Snape gave no notice he had heard as he rose at Elrod's snap. "ENOUGH!" This time Snape stopped, momentarily to give Albus a look.

"I can't." Snape said dryly, sitting again at the noise.

"Don't speak!" Elrod roared. "And don't hesitate!" Elrod snapped at a feverish pitch, punishing Snape for what he had deemed as insolence.

"Up!" Elrod yelled, and Snape would obey. Harry was starting to take pity on the man. What the hell did Elrod do that made a man like Snape so fearful?

"Stop!" Albus demanded.

"Albus, stop!" Molly ordered. "The more you try and get him to listen the more that beast punishes him." She glared daggers at Elrod.

"And the more the both of you yell, the more stressed he becomes." Arthur finished for his wife.

"Oh?"Elrod purred, while Salazar and Eileen watched with their own smirks. "Am I stressing you."

"No." Snape insisted, the cane indicating he was lying, thus earning him a hand smack. "Up." Snape obeyed. "Stay!" Without thinking Snape stood, only to be thrown to the floor. "Stay! Stay! Even a dog knows stay!"

"You need to leave!" Dumbledore had finally recovered enough to pull out his wand. "You, Salazar and Eileen. Go now." Harry had never heard Dumbledore's voice so rough, nor his face so angry.

"Boy! Go and wait for me in the session room." Snape left before Dumbledore could even grab him and force him to stay, he had appirated as soon as Elrod spoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore was rarely upset, and now he was livid. The monster Elrod had sent off Severus to some session room, which he could easily guess would be better named the torture room. He had not even had time to protect the young man before he hurried off. Now he stood, looking into the evil eyes of Elrod. "So help me, if Severus returns with just one bruise..."

"You should count yourself lucky I've spared his life so many times." Elrod countered, enraging Albus.

"Tom would not be so happy if you-"

"Tom is one of my own followers." Elrod smiled. ". He had taken my training well."

"You've molded a monster!" Albus yelled. "To act so viciously at all is disgusting, too act so over a cup of coffee's scent is all the more deplorable."

"Oh, how cute." Salazar laughed. "He thinks it is just Severus who is being trained."

"What do you go on about?" Albus demanded, fighting to retain his calm.

"All Slytherin's are trained with the same methods. They have been since the start."

"No. This does not happen at Hogwarts, I assure you."

"Ha!" Eileen laughed. "It's so easy to do at the school. No one keeps an eye out for the Slytherin's welfare- especially not you. They are nothing to you. They could scream out for help from you, and you'd go on ignoring it.

"I see the Slytherin's eat all the time." Harry offered. "You obviously have no control of them at the school."

"Silly boy. Each day when they awake they drink a potion. Said potion takes any pleasure and nutrients out of whatever they eat and drink. It is mostly on water they survive. And if I took the water away, they would obey. Why? Because they fear me. Fear is by a far the best instrument for shaping your followers. Perhaps if you'd give it a try, you'd be more successful."

"I will put an end to this."

"You'll try." Elrod laughed, apparating along with Eileen and Salazar.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat. So much heat. It went beyond the surface of his skin to the inside, creeping its way to his very core. He couldn't breath, his lungs begged for air. Precious, precious air. And his skin! How it burned and ached. Was the hotness of the water enough to engulf him in flames. His brain raced and he had to fight the panic that tried to settle in. Panic only made it worse...made it harder not to succumb. He had to concentrate on swallowing too much water. On keeping his mouth closed. He tried for a foolish moment, to think of happy thoughts, but he had none of those. The realization of such stung almost as much as the black water. So dark...the unforgiving wetness. It was the darkness that had always been the worst. It was as if he were being buried alive by the darkness of his own soul. As the fingers around his throat tightened, the metal of the ringed fingers burned his skin even more. He braced himself. Would this be the night Elrod killed him? Or would he be allowed another day? Not that he much deserved it..he was flawed from the start...broken to the core.

He was broken from his musings only when Elrod lifted him by the hair from the tub of water. Severu quickly took in greedy breaths, knowing that he would probably be going under again. As he spluttered, Elrod laughed. All he could do was shake as he was pulled from the tub and thrown violently to the stone floor. He didn't bother to catch himself, his arms were bound behind his back, so tightly he had lost feeling in them. But that was the least of his worries as he looked at what Elrod had in his hands. A choke pair. He gulped silently, but steeled himself. If he looked at Elrod pleadingly, or begged for mercy, he would be irate. Not only would it not work, he would accuse him of being stupid enough to try and manipulate empathy from him.

"Open."

Severus obeyed quickly, opening his mouth as Elrod kneeled in front of him with the tool. (The choke pear is the instrument consisting of a metal body (pear-shaped) divided into spoon-like segments that are spread about by turning a screw.)

Elrod gave no hesitation as he jammed the rusting metal in his mouth, nor was he careful not to hurt his already aching teeth. Without mercy the man cranked on the screw, forcing his mouth open so wide the sides of his lips felt like they had torn. But Severus remained docile, looking at the stone floor as Elrod cranked. When, finally, he had decided it was good enough she sneered down at him.

"Perhaps this will help you learn to keep quiet and obey."

Severus nodded, knowing he deserved the punishment. He had not jumped right away when Elrod ordered, he had been foolish enough to look at Dumbledore.

"We expect you to obey." As the old man spoke he guided Severus's fingers into a finger screw- all ten of them. (A prisoner would place his fingers between two flat metal pieces, connected by one or more screws. The metal bars had ridges, either smooth bumps or sharp spikes, that would bore into a victim's fingers, trapping him into the metal mechanism as his bones were crushed. It was a small torturous device that inflicted extreme pain, without too much effort.)

Severus nodded, unable to make any noise of apology as he watched Elrod tighten the screw. The white-haired man knew he watched and smiled as he made Severus wait to discover when his bones would start hurting. It was the not knowing that really drove him mad.

He wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts. Albus always made him feel safe. Even if Albus had no idea what was happening in his life, it was comforting to know he was around. But he quickly felt guilty at the thought...he had deserved this and he didn't deserve to go running for comfort. He quickly shivered... Sure enough, at Severus's guilty look, Elrod cranked the screw, to the point where his bones not only audibly cracked (per usual) but a couple popped out of the skin. Elrod was clearly angry.

"You were born bad...the evidence is in your actions! And your words!" He yelled, slapping on the face. As Elrod scolded, he slapped him. His bewitched rings easily leaving bruises that magic couldn't heal. As the minutes, and eventually hour, went by the attacks were faster and angrier. he had been really bad to deserve this. But he knew he could not yell out. Yelling out would only increase the attacking. One was to take their punishment bravely- with no sound of complaint or pain- nor any looks or pain or complaint.

Finally, once Elrod was satisfied, Severus's fingers were removed along with the choke pear. Severus swallowed as soon as the obstacle was gone, and bowed deeply until he was lying flat on the floor, shaking. He lay in a puddle, as his robes were still soaked and heavy with the boiling water.

"Drink this- then you may go!" Elrod kicked at his head, letting Severus know he could lift it. With a shaky hand he took the flask, and he felt his lungs and stomach start to cry out. It was a flask of extremely hot and boiling coal water. But he dare not hesitate one second, he forced the water down. The effects were immediately, he swore he could feel when his throat scarred up. But he didn't stop, he drank until the flask was empty. He knew full well speaking would be unpleasant for a long time- along with writing.

Seeing that the flask was empty, Elrod gave him one last kick to the stomach. "Go!"

Severus did not need telling twice. He bowed deeply again and scurried as fast as he respectfully could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus was more than relieved when Severus sauntered into his office the next night. He had been beside himself with worry.

"Good evening, Severus." Molly and Arthur smiled, sitting beside Dragon (a social-worker). He had expected the usual good evening back, but Severus clearly he his guards up and nodded instead. Albus did not press for a reply, and was about to offer tea to Severus when he noticed that Severus would not even make eye-contact. If he was trying to be nonchalant the talented actor was just not able to pull it off. Severus seemed to hide beneath his hood and hair. Hair that seemed..clean? And his skin, while it was pale, it seemed suspiciously cakey...as if Severus wore make-up?

"Did you bring Remus's potion?" Albus asked kindly, earning yet another silent and guarded nod. Albus watched as Severus reach into a pocket, slowly, and withdraw a flask. The man moved more deliberately than usual, more gingerly and careful. The strange mannerisms when Severus took care to keep his hand inside his sleeve, worried Albus all the more.

"What's happened to your arm?" Molly asked, concern in her always-motherly eyes.

Severus just shook his head, still not speaking as he gently placed the flask on the table.

"Severus...take your hood down." Albus kept his voice gentle, but when Severus shook his head again, he spoke more firmly. "Now." Albus knew Severus would listen, a trait that apparently had been beaten into him, sadly. But Albus would never ask Severus to do anything unreasonable. Albus was only concerned, especially when Severus moved very slowly to lower his dark hood.

"Look at me. Move your hair aside." Albus coaxed, relieved when he did not have to repeat himself. "What's on your face?"

Severus refused to answer so Albus pointed his wand at his face, attempting to spell the make-up away. Nothing happened, but perplexed he tried again.

"It's magical...use a rag." Dragon had a sad frown on his face as he passed Albus a damp cloth.

Albus took the rag and swiped at the struggling man's face, his work revealing a very bruised and burned face. Albus's gasp was not the only one that filled the office. Acting on suspicion Albus yanked up Severus's sleeved, revealing horribly broken and bruised fingers. Fingers clearly broken with a magical instrument- meaning they should have been cast up. "What did the do to you?" Albus gasped, fighting the urge to run off and kill Elrod.

Severus shook his head, attempting to stand only for Albus to gently push him back down in the chair.

"Talk to me." Albus pleaded, his rage being replaced with concern for Severus.

"He can't. I think they mouth-peared him." Dragon frowned.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, as Albus pushed Severus's sleeves up all the way to investigate for more bruises. He only grew more incense when found that nearly the entirety of both arms were bruised and abused.

"They shove this metal thing your mouth and it makes it stay open...it stretches your mouth out wider and wider, until the sides of your lips split." As Dragon spoke Severus glared, the look in his eyes yelling for the man to be quiet. "They use it when they think you've talked to much of talked to someone you shouldn't have...or you speak out of turn..."

"They did this to you yesterday, didn't they?" Albus asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the scabbing on the sides of Severus's mouth.

"He has to go too the hospital...he needs his fingers casted up." Molly insisted, looking close to tears. "Look at the poor thing."

"No!" Severus growled, his lip wounds immediately starting to bleed. "Can't heal."

"He'll never go peacefully." Dragon sighed. "He's afraid of what Elrod will do."

"I'll have Poppy give him a look over than."


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus...My name is Dragon...I used to be a healer. I can heal you up and you won't have to go the hospital wing." Dragon spoke kindly, and for that Albus was glad. As powerful as Albus was, even he had trouble controlling a scared or enraged Severus.

"We can go to my office." Albus added, hoping that for once Severus would just give in.

"No. Wing?" Severus choked out, blood dribbling from his lips as he looked at Albus for confirmation.

"No wing, IF you let Dragon look at your wounds. If I have to I will drag you down there."

Severus sighed, and looked close to saying something rude, but decided against it. Either his mouth hurt to much, or the stern look Albus was giving kept him quiet.

"Come now, let's go." Albus pulled out his wand and put a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder, letting the man know they were about to appirate.

"Get him somewhere comfortable." Molly ordered.

Albus nodded, before appirating away to Hogwarts, hurrying inside to his office. Seating Severus in a large plush chair in his living room, Albus patted the black head before gesturing that Dragon could begin.

"Alright, let's see those fingers." Dragon knelt in front of Severus who glared for a minute, before holding his left hand out to the black-haired man. While Dragon inspected the wounds Severus did not glare at him like Albus had expected, instead he stared at Albus worry in his black eyes. Albus smiled back kindly, trying to reassure Severus that Dragon would not harm him. Well, more than necessary. The bones did have to be broken again to be set right, that would not be painless unfortunately. Albus had known old war-hardened men to cry when having their bones broken magically and reset magically. But Severus gave no indication he even knew Dragon was working on such a procedure, he stared unwaveringly at Albus. He made no noise of complaint or pain as Dragon began what had to be a painful healing. Albus knew full-well that he had to rebreak the fingers and set them once more before casting them, but Severus was mute. Either too tired or weak to make noise. The only small victory to be had that it was clearly not fear that kept him silent. Albus sighed as Severus watched Dragon detachedly- as if he were doing nothing more than everyday things. It was Albus who flinched and gasped, along with Dragon, as he worked to clean and bandage. These were wounds not healed with magic. They had to be treated as a muggle would treat them. How Severus could remain so calm...Albus's blood boiled. It was clear this was nothing new to Severus. Torture...how could Albus have not known. He had thought it had only been a caning- and he certainly was not going to tell Severus which church he could attend. But had Albus known that it was too this extent...he would have never allowed Severus to go. And it became increasingly clearer that Dragon was right about this being a cult. But Albus, along with the rest of the world, simply couldn't believe something this evil could exist. Even Voldemort treated his followers better. Albus was growing all the more enraged until he looked down at Severus who had nearly fallen asleep against him. The anger was taken over by tenderness. Albus's anger could wait. Severus needed love and compassion from a father right now.

After an hour or so of working on the fingers and arms, Dragon stood up. "Alright, your mouth. Open." He said gently, only to have Severus kick him forcefully in the shin- hard enough that Dragon dropped.

"No mouth." Severus insisted, started to rise.

"He only wants to help you feel better." Albus scolded. "You shouldn't kick."

"No mouth." Severus insisted, acting as if Dragon desired to skin him alive.

"Yes." Albus and Dragon spoke in unison, standing on either side.

"We don't want to have to hold you down." Albus pleaded.

"No mouth." Severus insisted, moving to rise. Severus actually punched Dragon in the jaw and had effectively made his way to the door when Albus grabbed him from behind. Severus kept yelling, "No mouth." as Albus drug him back to the plush chair. But instead of setting Severus down in it, he sat down himself, pulling Severus unto his lap. Holding his arms down, Albus hoped, would be good enough to allow Dragon to work.

"Open, please." Dragon did not show any animosity, nor did he show signs that he had even been punched by Severus.

Albus had all but forgotten Severus's cunning and tenacity. The young Slytherin knew that he would have to open his own mouth, and he had clearly decided he wasn't going to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Severus Tobias...you open your mouth this instant." Albus had tried, in vain, for the last two hours to coax the man into opening his mouth. Even threats to send him to Poppy or saint mungo's had no effect. Severus steadfastly refused to budge. Severus only shook his head, bucking and attempting to break free from Albus's hold. Albus's only consolation was that Severus was trying not to hurt him, elsewise he would have surely fought more violently by smashing his own head into Albus's face. But as it was, Albus was finding himself being decorated with bruises and scratches- Dragon faring no better. Finally, in exasperation, Albus spelled Severus mouth open. His heart almost broke when Severus started to shake as Dragon neared. In his panic Severus made noises of fear, not unlike that of moans and whines. Severus was clearly not okay with anyone being near his mouth- no matter how often they promised him that it would take the pain away.

"Abus...pease.." Severus begged, making Albus's heart squeeze.

"Shhhh...it'll all be over soon. Be still." Albus coaxed, his heart breaking when Severus pressed further and further into him in his vain attempt to escape the harmless Dragon. "Close your eyes...don't even look."

Severus obeyed, but still he shivered and shook as Dragon worked. While it only lasted five minutes, Severus was clearly traumatized. Even when Albus had assured him the work was done, he would not open his eyes.

"Albus...I noticed some burning in his mouth...which means its in his throat. They more than likely had him drink burning coal water as punishment for something...I need him to drink this..I already did the spells while I was working his mouth...that's just so it doesn't scar...the ice-waters for relief." Dragon looked as sad as anyone else in the room, and Albus's heart broke as he held the veil up to Severus's still trembling lips.

"Open..." Albus pleaded. "Its only me near you. This is to help you." He was more than pleased when Severus parted his lips, allowing Albus to to pour the potion down his throat. "Here, this will help you feel better." He held the icy water to Severus's lips, allowing the man to drink greedily. Severus had glared when he pulled the glass away, looking betrayed as if Albus had stolen a very special gift. Albus chuckled. "Slowly." He explained as the Weasley's and Dragon took their leave. They knew that Severus would not like to be seen in such a needy state.

Severus nodded, slowing from a frenzied pace to a hurried one. Albus sighed, but allowed the man the drink knowing it really wouldn't hurt so long as Albus was there to make sure he kept from choking. Albus had mixed emotions as he held Severus in his lap, helping him drink. He was very glad for the rare contact he was allowed, but sad that the way it had come about was so awful and horrific. Albus bit his lip as Severus leaned into him, panting from the pace he had downed the water with.

"That was very good, no?" Albus asked, pushing his luck to stroke Severus's hair. The young man seemed not to mind, in fact it seemed he almost embraced it. Severus was clearly desperate for any amount of human warmth, any amount of satisfaction...no wonder he had fallen down the wrong path. Who had been there to guide him away from such a troubled life? How was Severus to have known there was any other way but the dark? His poor Severus. He should have been more vigilant. He would be more vigilant. When school started once more, his Slytherin's would be just as much protected and loved as his Lions were. Starting tomorrow even, Albus would bring this cult to ruin. "You're so brave." Albus smiled, noticing Severus's eyes droop. Clearly Dragon had slipped some sleeping draught in Severus's drink when the man had been too agitated to notice. Severus gave an almost smile, pleasing Albus who knew that that was a rare sight to see. "And so resilient, aren't you?"

Albus stood, careful to keep Severus comfortable and not to alarm him. He easily carried Severus into his spare room. Carefully pulling the maroon blankets over Severus, he switched the now slumbering man's clothes into gold pajamas. Smiling at his own impishness, Albus withdrew, leaving the door open so a bit of light still filled the room. Albus knew full-well that Severus did not like complete darkness. For awhile Albus had remedied the situation with a small nightlight, but that hadn't put Severus at complete ease. It was not until his second year that Albus discovered that leaving the door open fixed the rest of the problem. Albus smirked as he plugged in the small circular nightlight. It had been a year, a long year, since Severus had opted to sleep in Albus's house in 'his room.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus woke up slowly and stiffly, something was not right. Why was he in Albus's rooms? Well...his room? Why was he no longer in complete agonizing pain? He went cold as he remembered...Albus had healed him. Which meant Elrod was going to be furious along with Sapphira. Which meant he was going to get much much worse...that is if they chose not to kill him. At that moment he was insanely furious with himself...he had allowed himself to be taken advantage of...allowed himself to be coddled...He should have refused. If he was really really loyal, and he so very much was, he could have found the strength to push him off. But he had so wanted, so craved, Albus's attention. He cursed himself for being weak...for being needy. He had gotten himself into that mess in the first place...and now he had gotten himself into this mess. Silently, he stood up, making it out the door and through the living room and all the way into Albus's office. Once he had made it out of the office he hurried out of Hogwarts in a panic to get to Elrod's. It was always slightly better when one confessed right away.

Once he had arrived at the large castle/manor he was grabbed roughly by Elrod before he had even had a chance to go through the guards. The old man was strong despite his years. He easily threw Severus down on the hard concrete floor, setting to kicking him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I spoke to him, Grand Master." Severus admitted, wanting to make sure the man knew just how sorry he was.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be..." He muttered, yanking him up by the hair. "What else have you done, filth?!" Even though the man could read minds, He always expected his people to admit and verbalize their crimes.

"In my weakened state...I was fooled...lead astray...Albus Dumbledore healed me."

"What!?" Elrod ranted, punching him hard enough to land Severus to the floor. He dared not call out in pain or beg for mercy. "How dare you, you little filthy half-blood!" The next blow was a boot in his face before the old man dragged him up by his hair once more, and began to literally drag him across the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I m srry..." Severus garbled, blood congealing in his throat, making it harder to talk. "Tea me to be goo." He begged.

"Teach you to be good?" Elrod scoffed. "You can't learn. How long have I tried?! You are nearly a lost cause! But I will teach you yet." With each word he jabbed his bare chest and stomach and back with a hot poker. "While I don't expect much from a half-blood...I expect more from you. You are from Slytherin... You have pure blood in you. You must channel it. You must fight the filthy blood in you." Elrod intentionally let the poker sit in one spot, allowing it to go into his flesh. "You will learn."

Severus nodded, staying in position (standing still with his arms above his head) while Elrod turned and left the room. He dare not drop the arms, though the whined for mercy and comfort. Nor did he dare to slouch, not even for a moment, though he had been in this position for hours. He had gotten himself into this. He coughed loudly, so he could recite the verses Elrod had ordered him.

"I must obey the Grand Master and I must obey the Grand Mistress, above all I must obey the Mighty One. Grand Master and Mistress have the best in mind for their people and they must do all that is possible to ensure that such purity of people, as are the Slytherins, do not die out. Grand Master is to be highly respected, only slightly above Grand Mistress is he. Both are servants, ordained to teach the followers of this highest of callings. We must be good servants, humble and obedient. Passive sheeps, thinking only the thoughts that Grand Master and Grand Mistress have deemed as clean. Reading only literature, and viewing only art, that they have approved. We must learn our places, ensuring the continuation of such a pure group. There will be no lost souls- Grand Master and Mistress will ensure such. They will do all that is possible to stem the individuality of a follower- molding them into a highly-esteemed member. It is the greatest of failures, and miseries, to be thrown from this highest of callings. Those who are untrainable, who refuse to cooperate, who are hopeless are heretics- wicked and vile. They will have no peace in all their days...Suffering will be nothing compared to the horrors they face when expunged from the church. I must do my duty to avoid such a fate and I must trust my soul to those experienced- to Grand Master and Mistress." He recited it easily, not even really having to concentrate on anything but being loud enough so Elrod could still hear him. The verse had been instilled in them at mandatory training. Ever since they were two and could talk, they recited this dozens of times at Mandatory. There was no choice. If you were two- you talked. No excuses. And if you were at Mandatory, you recited verses.

"Next!" Elrod yelled, from a smaller room off to the side off of the punishment chamber.

"I am a miserable child. I am born miserable. My only hopes of redemption, of being anything, rest in my ability to be what I am expected to be. I must allow the Grand Master and Mistress to shape me in any means necessary. Pain is beautiful and will shape us into greatness. We must not fight the discipline, we must all embrace its wonders. We WILL all embrace its greatness."

"The polluted blood verses! Go!" Elrod finally appeared again, a whip in hand.

"My blood is dirty. It is not as pure as it should be, as it was designed to be. My blood has been polluted, making me weaker, less worthy. I must, and will, work through this defect to be at the same level as everyone else. My pain will be greater, but it is needed to get through the dirt of my blood and soul."

"You've not known enough pain...that ends now."

Severus nodded. "Your ways are good, Master."

"Strip completely...and lie on the floor. Face up."

Severus obeyed, making sure not the shiver as the cold of the ground penetrated his skin. He braced himself, flinching was not allowed. If he dared so much as to give a minute movement the punishment would begin again. He kept his eyes open as well, if he dared closed them the results would be severe.

"Pain. Will. Shape. You." Elrod spat, whipping so hard as to take skin off. "It. WILL!" The hits were harder, faster. "I will beat you until none of that dirty blood remains behind." Severus lay still. "If it takes death to cure of this rebelliousness, so be it."

"Please...cure me." Severus begged, desperate to be clean.

"You can get up to the status of your purer brothers...you need only to try."

"Pleaseee." He begged, feeling blood dribbling down his chin.

"Turn over."

He wasted no time in obeying. He flipped to be on his stomach, his back exposed. "Help me."

"You will not leave until you're cured. It is my duty. I will bring you up to scratch with the rest of your peers." Each word was a blow.

"Make it so." He whispered. "Cure me..."

"Turn."

Severus turned to obey, noticing the watering can of boiling water Elrod held.

"Open. This will cleanse your insides."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus was a bit irritated as he went to the burrow to meet with most of the order and Dragon. Severus had ran out on him. And needn't wonder as to where he had gone. But he held together as he walked in and found a spot beside Hermione to sit.

"I thought Severus was going to be joining us?" Dragon asked, frustration on his face. Severus had been of no help to Dragon, and had gone so far as to thwart the man's noble mission. Sirius had been the only one with a past in the cult, and he was tight-lipped as well. Not giving Dragon any strong lead or point he could start building the prosecution around. "He's gone back to the cult." It was not a question, and Dragon continued on. Turning to Sirius he looked with pleading eyes. "Please...tell me more...anything. We don't even have to do this here, we can go somewhere private. But please, just give me anything to go on."

"What...what question do you have..?" Sirius had fear in his eyes. Though the anamagi tried to hide it, he had faltered for one second too long. But Albus kept quiet, trusting Dragon to do his work well.

"What's Mandatory?" Dragon asked kindly.

"Mandatory is school that starts when you're one and a half." Sirius explained, look angry at the memories. "It's held at Elrod's castle."

"How long does a child go to Mandatory?"

"Until you're 17 or you get married."

"How long is each school day?"

"8 hours...and they make you stand most of the day. And when you turn eleven, you don't get to sit at all."

"What about children already enrolled in another school? Do they have to go?" Dragon continued the questions and Sirius seemed almost happy to blast Elrod and his followers.

"Yes, everyone is. No matter what. It's even worse on the weekends...on the weekends Mandatory is 16 hours.

"Straight?"

"Straight."

"And what exactly is Mandatory like?"

"It starts when you're two, because you can talk-"

"Not all two-year olds can talk." Molly interjected, horror on her face.

"If Elrod tells you too talk by the time you're two- you talk." Sirius adamantly. "They basically blanket train you to start with. Then when you turn three and four they expect you to start memorizing phrases...long ones. When your 5 to eight you're spending your mandatory remember phrases from book...eventually memorizing the entire book..and it's a lot of books. Once you've mastered that at 9, more intensive training begins and you're expected to learn even more about being a good wife of husband...which they tell you is the only thing that matters. After that it's more physical labor...more training for nobel careers...and by then you're expected to know a third language completely. Nine is the most miserable of Mandatory grades...Nine and after is the time they spend grooming you to worship Elrod. They'd take the nines and above and shove us all in one room and leave us for days sometimes...and he told us not to move an inch at all at this time because he would know and come back and beat us all. That was misery training...that's when you start to become a robot...just obeying." Sirius trailed off, rage becoming more pronounced on his pale face.

"What comes after?"

"More and more misery training until 13."

"And after?"

"Well, usually most are betrothed by then...if you're not they're really angry so they spend the Mandatory beating desirable traits into you. And then almost all are married at 16."

"Married by 16?" Half the room made noises of disgust.

"But it's not like it's weird...I mean it isn't 40 year old men marrying them...it's other 16 year old boys marrying them. And no one dares to complain. Only a couple girls have refused...and one guy..."

"What happened to those who refused?" Harry asked.

"They got married anyways. Only one girl escaped and they deemed her a heretic...like me."

"And how does being labeled a heretic effect life?"

"When I got the letter, I panicked so much Mrs. Potter wanted to bring me to St. Mungo's...I had always believed what they told me...that if that ever happened the Mighty One would come and throw me down into the miserable bowels of hell. That I would never know happiness again...that all my eternity was doomed to be darkness. It took them a long time to calm me."

"Are these practices still being practiced today?" Dragon asked, and Dumbledore wondered as well. Had his students been living like this? Unnoticed by him?

"Probably, but I don't know for sure. They kicked me out when I ran away to James. They tried to kill me beforehand..."

"And the information I have on the sex and porn trafficking...?"

"True...All of it."

"Forced labor?"

Sirius nodded. "All of it. Even the illiteracy."

"Albus..." Dragon began, "I know how to trick Severus into talking."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0


End file.
